Academy Musical, eh?
by hotaruyuzuka
Summary: Andai Alice Academy berubah jadi East High di HSM...selebay apakah jadinya? Don't expect much from me. Contain crunciness -kegaringan,red-


Hahaha! Akhirnya, saya, hotaruyuzuka mendeklarasikan(?) fic berbahasa Indonesia~~ Unyuu~~ meskipun yg bahasa Inggris juga dikit tapi ntah kenapa kangen bahasa Indonesia :33

No summary/hints.

Disclaimer: yah biasalah~~

Pairings: mengutamakan Natsume-Mikan, Ruka-Hotaru, Kokoroyome-Sumire

OOC-ness tidak ditanggung

Disclaimer lagi: Musik berasal dari playlist ngaco saya yang di shuffle, jadi kalo ada lagu yang aneh, jangan heran (dan entah kenapa cocok *baru nyadar pas fic udah selese* ) dan (lagi) jangan heran kalo pendek, ngerjainnya cuman sejam-an kurang lebih sih.

Meskipun Alice Academy bukanlah High School Musical, apa jadinya kalo mereka mencoba menjelaskan perasaan mereka dengan lagu? Nggak ada acara dance norak didalamnya. Dan (untung) anggap aja suara mereka semua bagus-bagus..

"_Music is our heart's song"_

Sekarang sedang pertengahan musim semi, Natsume dan Mikan sedang duduk dibawah pohon Sakura. Hari ini mereka beristirahat siang selepas kencan sejak pagi, maklumlah ini hari minggu dan masih dalam liburan musim semi.

Tiba-tiba, nggak ada angin, nggak ada ujan, Natsume berpikir _"Hmm...gimana ya caranya supaya aku bisa romantis"_ ia kembali melirik kekasih disampingnya yang menatap kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan, bukannya dirinya yang tampan itu *plak* _"Aku kurang romantis ya?" _pikirnya.

Tanpa sengaja sebuah lagu tersirat dikepala Natsume. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menyanyikannya pada Mikan "If you're the bird whenever we pretend it's summer, then I'm the worm, I know the part, it's such a bummer, but fair is fair, if my segments get separated, I'll scream and you'll be there" ia pun menyanyikan lagu Owl city – the bird and the worm.

Mikan terkikik "Ada angin apa Natsume, kau menyanyikan lagu begitu?" tanyanya

"Nothing" Natsume pura-pura cuek dan Mikan tahu itu.

"Maaf ya tapi aku nggak suka makan cacing" katanya dan Natsume lebih memilih diam setelah itu.

"Kita putus ya" kata Mikan mendadak suatu hari.

"Hah? What? K-kenapa, polka?"

"Karena itu! Karena kau memanggilku polka terus!" airmatanya mulai tergenang.

"A-aku minta maaf, pol-Mikan"

"Nggak! Aku nggak mau! Kau ingkar janji Natsume! Jangan paksa aku"

"Mikan!" nada bicara Natsume terdengar memelas.

"It's my life, it's now or never, I ain't gonna live forever, I just want to live while I'm alive!" Mikan mulai bersenandung.

"Yaiyalah, masa' kau mau hidup lagi setelah mati nanti" ujar Natsume membuat Mikan langsung berbalik pergi.

Sesampainya dikamar, Mikan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dan mulai menangis

"Cintaku tak harus.. miliki dirimu, meski perih mengiris, iris segala janji" ia mulai menyanyikan lagu Roman picisannya dewi dewi.

"Mikan! Jelasin kenapa kau mutusin aku! Nggak mungkin cuman karna panggilan itu kan?" Natsume berderap mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan Mikan

"Jangan ikuti aku!" bentaknya

"Nggak ada yang bisa merintah aku. Sekarang jelasin kenapa kamu mutusin aku nggak jelas gini"

Kehabisan kesabaran, Mikan perkata keras padanya "The 7 things I hate about you! You're vain, your games, you're insecure, you love me, you like her, you make me laugh, you make me cry I don't know which side to buy, you're friends, they're jerks, when you act like them, just know it hurts, I wanna be with the one I know. And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do...You make me love you" setelah menyelesaikan senandungnya itu ia berlari pergi, meninggalkan Natsume yang cuman bisa cengo.

"Tunggu, Mikan!" Natsume mengejarnya sampai ke hutan akademi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ikuti aku!" bentak Mikan lagi.

"Dengar aku dulu!" ia mencengkram kedua bahu gadis itu lembut "You're my strengh when I was weak, you're my voice when I couldn't speak, you're my eyes when I couldn't see, you sam the best it was for me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, you gave me fang cause you believe. I'm everything I am, because you loved me" membuat Mikan tersenyum sambil tersipu mendengar lagu Celine dion – because you loved me yang dinyanyikan Natsume.

Tapi hanya sebentar sebelum wajah marahnya kembali "Kau bohong." katanya.

"Aku nggak pernah bohong padamu, Mikan" gadis itu menatap bola mata merahnya yang terlihat cukup serius.

"B-benarkah?" ia pun mengangguk.

"I don't know why all the trees change in the fall, I know that you're not scared of anything at all. Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away, but I know that I had the best day, with you today" Mikan menyanyikan lagu Taylor Swift – the best day sambil memeluk Natsume erat.

"Memangnya aku ayahmu? Dasar..." Natsume membelai rambut coklatnya lembut.

"Yang penting liriknya cocok" kata Mikan sambil tertawa kecil

Sesampainya dikamar Natsume, ia memutar lagu Fall out boy – dance dance dan mengajak Mikan tinggal sejenak disana.

Di lain tempat didalam Alice Academy, Ruka Nogi sedang mengejar-ngejar Hotaru Imai yang mengendarai kendaraan terbangnya itu.

"Imai! Kembali kau! Dan kembalikan fotoku itu!" teriak Ruka marah

"Kenapa? Memangnya tak boleh kujual?" Hotaru sersenyum licik kemudian berhenti.

"Itu memalukan, Imai!"

"'Cause you know that baby I, I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi. Baby there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be your- papa-paparazzi" Hotaru menyanyikan lagu Paparazzinya Lady Gaga dengan senyuman liciknya itu, membuat Ruka mendelik takut. Sementara Hotaru turun dan mendarat tepat didepan anak lelaki yang terperangah itu "Kenapa? Kaget?" bisiknya

Ruka terus berpikir bagaimana caranya meneror balik Hotaru sementara dia selalu berhasil meneror dirinya sendiri. Tak berapa lama berpikir, ia tersenyum licik "Love me, Love me, say that you love me. Fool me, Fool me, oh how you do me. Kiss me, Kiss me, say that you miss me. Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me" ia menyanyikan lagu Justin Bieber itu membuat keadaan berbalik. Hotaru ternganga dibuatnya "Kenapa? Kaget?" bisiknya balik.

"Akhirnya kau tahu juga ya" Hotaru tak mau kalah "Kamulah makhluk tuhan, yang tercipta, yang paling seksi. Cuma kamu yang bisa, membuatku terus menjerit, aw awh aw, ih ih ih" Ruka makin ilfeel

"Nggak ada lagu lain apa? Yang lebih romantis gitu?" ujar Ruka.

"Aku nggak tau. Pengen rasanya kubunuh orang yang ngebuat cerita ini" desis Hotaru marah. (Oopss)

Mereka terdiam cukup lama "Ehm..Imai?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu tadi?"

"?"

"Kalau kau suk—"

Hotaru tersenyum nakal "Tebak aja" katanya

"Kalo aku..." Ruka memperlambat kalimatnya sendiri "She got her own thing, that's why I love her. Miss independent, won't you come, and spend a little time. She got her own thing, that's why I love her. Miss independent, ooh the way you shine, Miss independent"

"Maksudmu?"

"Itu kamu, bodoh!" ujarnya dengan pipi bersemu merah. Hotaru terkejut kemudian tersenyum dan mengecup lembut bibir Ruka.

"Ap-apa mak—"

"Kiss me, Kiss me, say that you miss me..." Hotaru mengulang lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan Ruka tadi. Anak lelaki itu pun tersenyum dan mencium gadis didepannya.

Sumire menangis sambil terduduk dibawah pohon menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

Kokoroyome cuman bisa menatapnya kasihan "Sumire..jangan ngangis"

"Huhuhu..biarin! Aku patah hati pas ngedengar kalo Natsume-sama dan Ruka-sama jadian! Huhuhuhu!" tangisannya makin kencang "Kau tak tahu betapa rapuhnya aku, masih merasa luka di masa lalu, ku pernah mencintai sepenuh hati. Dan ku terluka, luka membekas, bekas membuat, buat selamanya, selamanya ku, ku kan selalu...Ku kan selalu rapuh" sambil sesenggukan ia menyanyikan lagu Rapuh Joeniar Arief.

"Jangan cengeng, Permy" goda sang Mind reader kemudian berlutut disampingnya.

"Kau! Jangan mengejekk—" kalimatnya terputus karena Kokoroyome tiba-tiba menciumnya.

"Kau tanya kenapa?" katanya dengan wajah tersenyum seperti biasa "Karena aku tahu kau suka padaku dan aku juga sama"

Sumire tersipu malu "Jangan baca pikiranku, Koko Krunch!" jeritnya kesal sekaligus malu dibarengi gelak tawa Kokoroyome dan background music Shiawase no Niji, lagu ending dari anime Alice Academy.

F I N !


End file.
